Memories We Share
by CodenameoC
Summary: Each person has a memory lifespan tattooed on their wrist. They lose all their previous memories when the time comes; Aihara Mei is lucky, having a "1C" on her wrist. Okogi Yuzu, however, has a "20Y" on hers. Eight months before Yuzu's 20th birthday, she meets an interesting raven-haired girl.


Notes:

Yo! I was really looking forward to writing this AU, 'cause to me, it's really interesting. This AU is heavily inspired by kirikatsu's memories AU which is also in AO3. Go follow her if you enjoy Kiri/Baku.

You see, Yuzu and Mei's parents did not re-marry. That's why they are not step-sisters here, and they are both around college here. Mei's family is still prestigious, but this time her father took care of his responsibilities so Mei won't inherit the academy until her father retires.

Yuzu, on the other hand, still has the same family background except for her mother marrying Mei's dad. Yuzu did not attend Aihara Academy, but Harumin did. I will elaborate on this matter in the next chapters. This chapter is just an opening, the prologue. The next chapters are more detailed than this. I look forward to all your support!

-

**Summary:**

_Eight months prior to Okogi Yuzu's 20th birthday, her best friend Taniguchi Harumi asks her to tag along with her to a party._

_-_

Eight months before Yuzu's 20th birthday, she was out with her best friend Taniguchi Harumi in a party, and that's where her eyes caught a certain raven-haired woman across the party hall. She looked like she was just dragged along in the party by one of her friends. It made Yuzu stop paying attention to Harumin for a second, and excused herself from talking to the auburn-haired girl. The blonde walked towards the girl cautiously, then offered her a drink."Hi, there. Care for a drink?" She said, giving the taller girl a red cup with a mix of vodka and orange juice. "No. I don't drink." The raven said sternly.That did not stop the cheerful and enthusiastic girl from talking to this interesting woman. She furrowed her eyebrows; she liked a challenge. She would waste her energy to know this girl. "Aw, but you look like you're not having fun! Did one of your friends just dragged you into this party?" Yuzu laughed.The girl looked at Yuzu, "I said I don't drink, and it's none of your business how I got here." she spoke. "Come on. I'm just offering you a drink. Have some fun; you look so uninterested. What's the point of coming to this party, anyway?"The raven rolled her eyes and accepted the drink Yuzu gave her. That's when she saw the blonde's tattoo on her wrist, **20Y**, it was written. "So, are you having fun or what? Uh..." Yuzu did not know what to call her since she didn't even know the girl's name."Aihara Mei.""Ah! Are you having fun, Aihara-san? I'm Okogi Yuzu by the way!" Yuzu said, enthusiastic as ever. She was like a ray of actual sunshine, and it bothered the Ice Queen a bit too much because she knew that their personalities would clash.Mei just looked at Yuzu as she sipped her drink, then a certain auburn-haired girl barged in. "Yuzucchi! It's time to go. We still got plans for today!"They both move away, leaving Mei. "Are you having fun, Mei-Mei?" Mei's childhood friend, Momokino Himeko, asked."Yes," Mei responded, as she saw the blonde walk out of the door with Harumin.

* * *

"Harumiin," Yuzu slurred and watched her best friend walk beside her. "Where are you taking me?" "I'm meeting up with some of my old friends for some plans, and I figured you want to come with me," Harumin exclaimed. "What plans to be exact?" Yuzu questioned."I don't know, my sister said I needed to meet up with them. Something about my old high school expanding." She said, moving closer to the blonde as they walk to the cafe. "What does it have to do with you, though?" Yuzu asked. "Beats me. I'm guessing my sister just sent me because she has a date with her partner."Yuzu nods at Harumin's explanation, both finally arriving at the cafe. That's when Yuzu quietly gasps as she saw the same girl she offered a drink to 4 days ago. "Aihara-san?" The blonde blinked, "I didn't know you were here!"


End file.
